


Quid Pro Quo

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are unexpected consequences to Andy's new emotional attachment subroutine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

Deputy Andy was the latest in law enforcement technology—a level 6 AI capable of advanced problem solving and interpersonal interactions. He had been programmed to follow orders from a superior officer—in this case, Sheriff Carter—as well as other high-ranking law enforcement and Global Dynamics personnel.

 

He had not been programmed or equipped to form emotional attachments, however.

 

Later, when he wrote his report of the incident, conveniently leaving out the fact that Zane had allowed him to keep the new program, he told himself that it would improve job performance. A better understanding of human emotions and relationships could only help him better understand the people he served.

 

At first, that was exactly what happened. Although he had sophisticated software that allowed him to analyze and then categorize facial expressions and body language, he had no context for those emotions other than general theory. With the activation of the emotional attachment subroutine, Andy could better understand more complex constructs, such as loyalty.

 

Which explains why, when he pulled Zane Donovan over for speeding a week after Zane had allowed him to keep his emotional attachment subroutine, he felt some reluctance to write a ticket.

 

“Did you know you were speeding?” Deputy Andy asked.

 

His internal processors—the best in the world, he would say without modesty—identified Zane’s expression as “disappointed.”

 

“I don’t suppose you could let me off with a warning,” Zane replied.

 

If it had been anyone else, Deputy Andy would have uttered a cheerful, “No can do!” but this was Zane, and Zane _had_ allowed him the means to continue his relationship with SARAH.

 

And Deputy Andy was enjoying their exchanges.

 

“I suppose I could.” Deputy Andy tucked his ticket pad back into his pocket. “But don’t let me catch you again.”

 

“Sure thing, Deputy.” Zane grinned. “Thanks!”

 

A few days later, Deputy Andy found that Zane had created a secure wireless interface over EurekaNet, with which he could communicate with SARAH. Since Sheriff Carter and Jo had expressed both dismay and disapproval with his visits, the wireless interface was a real boon.

 

After that favor, Deputy Andy found himself looking the other way when a Global Dynamics employee let the levitating _lepitopterous americanus_ out of their cages. As the first officer on the scene—both Jo and Sheriff Carter were otherwise engaged—he found evidence tying Zane to the prank.

 

And yet, since no one was hurt, Deputy Andy thought he could let it slide. No one had to know who was responsible, even if most folks had already guessed.

 

**I’m not sure what to do**, he expressed to SARAH over their secured connection. **I feel an emotional attachment to Dr. Donovan.**

 

**I believe Sheriff Carter would define that as loyalty, or possibly friendship**. SARAH’s data stream carried a sense of reassurance. **If you no longer wish to be attached to him, you should return the favor.**

 

**Looking the other way when he opens the cages to a few levitating _lepidopterae_ is one thing**, Deputy Andy pointed out. **But he’s the reason we have our connection.**

 

**Then you must do a similar favor as he did for you.** SARAH’s logic, as always, was impeccable. **I believe that Jo harbors an attachment to Zane. I have heard her talking to Sheriff Carter about it. My own analysis suggests that they meet minimum compatibility requirements for a successful relationship.**

 

Deputy Andy processed the data SARAH sent his way, along with his own observations. He believed that his attachment to SARAH had been an enriching experience overall, and he had noticed that humans appeared to enjoy their emotional attachments as well.

**Maybe that’s the answer, then. Do you have any suggestions?** Deputy Andy was willing to bow to SARAH’s experience in this instance. She had been equipped with the ability to form attachments from the moment of her creation, to better serve her occupants.

 

**We could always lock them in a room together,** SARAH suggested, her data stream carrying overtones of sarcasm. **But in this case, I think we will have to be a little subtler.**

 

**I’ll consider my options. **

**I’d rather not talk about Zane and Jo right now,** SARAH informed him.

 

Deputy Andy didn’t argue. He simply shifted the problem-solving program into the background to work on it, and refocused on SARAH.

 

His loyalty to Zane was a problem for another time; right now, he had an AI to please.


End file.
